At His Place
by double-helixes
Summary: Sasuke asks Sakura to go to his place to stay for the night! What will happen? [Sasusaku ONESHOT]


**Yo peepx! This is a oneshot fic, so I didn't really write much or anything. I was bored!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked out of the window.

The path to her home was blocked due to the storm.

Such a big storm.

He had asked her to stay at his place until the storm ends, probably by the next morning.

She had changed into his clothes. All filled with his scent. She had loved him from the start. He knows.

She doesn't really know how he feels.

He probably had detested her for being annoying and always following him.

He was her team member.

Uchiha Sasuke.

And she, Haruno Sakura, couldn't believe that she was spending a night at his home. It was rare for him to ask someone to stay over.

She was wondering what might happen.

After shower, Sasuke came into the living room and started searching in his DVD albums.

"Sasuke-kun.. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hn.."

"…"

"I'm going to watch a horror film. If you don't want to, go to sleep."

"No! I'm going to stay with you! I'm afraid of the storm!"

Sasuke's inner side chuckled. 'How cute she can be sometimes. But she'd rather take the movie rather than the storm?'

Sasuke loved watching horror films on his own, especially during rainy days. He inserted the DVD and pressed the play button, and returned to the couch to sit beside Sakura.

"Sakura, aren't you afraid of horror movies?"

"Uh.. Yea, but I think I'm more terrified of the storm.. Besides, at least I have company. I won't be able to sleep alone during a storm."

"Okay then."

The movie started. Soon it was 10 o' clock, and they were halfway through the film. Sasuke was feeling a little bored waiting for the next scary scene, and he noticed that Sakura was trembling terribly beside him.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm scared.."

Just then, a streak of lightning flashed across the sky outside the living room window. Sakura hugged her knees. Sasuke noticed and huddled closer to her. He put his hand on her shouder.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

He glanced down at her and gave a heart-warming smile, probably smiling the first time in so many years. She put her legs down and looked up at him.

To her surprise, he kissed her forehead (which she used to get laughed at for having such a big forehead) and bent his head down to smell her hair.

'Mmm.' He thought. 'She smells great. And she looks.. Lovely..'

They huddled closer, keeping each other warm. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder. To her surprise, he didn't push her away as she thought he would. Slowly his hand on her shoulder travelled down to her waist. She moved her head onto his chest and her right arm clutched a bit of his shirt.

He looked down at her. She looked so sweet when she was resting on him. Her pink locks tidy and neat, her emerald orbs fixed on the screen.

Soon the film ended. They sat in silence, unwilling to break apart from each other. He wanted to keep his DVD, but that could wait.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Yea?"

"Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru desu.."

"Same here."

"What took you so long?"

"I was waiting for the correct opportunity.."

"Hehe.." she giggled.

"You know, you feel warm." She told him.

"Yea. You wanna drink some hot cocoa?"

"Anything. I'll help you make it!"

Silence. He slowly broke apart, stood up, kept the DVD into his album and headed towards the kitchen. She followed him.

He didn't want her to go to all that trouble helping him make hot cocoa. So he asked her to sit down. She observed him. He looked so good, and he was a good guy around the kitchen. Soon, the hot cocoa was done and he gave her some marshmallows.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid of sleeping alone." Sakura said, thinking of the times when she couldn't sleep at all during storms. She would always huddle up with her blankets in a corner and cry. She was terrified of the flashes of lighting, the roaring of thunder and the eerie darkness.

"Erm.. I guess you can sleep with me."

"Arigato-gozaimasu.. Sasuke-kun.."

"No problem."

Soon they turned in. While in Sasuke's cold room, Sakura shifted uncomfortably under the blankets when lighting flashed. Thunder was still roaring, and Sasuke turned to face her.

"You okay?"

"I'm afraid.." Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sasuke hugged her close and they cuddled together on the bed. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth, but his shirt went slightly damp.

"Don't be afraid.. Sakura.." Sasuke tried to calm her down. "You know, I used to be afraid of lightning storms too.. Now I'm not anymore.. They're not scary.. It's just that the clouds want to vent their anger by shining lights and pretending to roar like lions.." he mentally slapped himself for making up such a stupid theory when he knew the science and principles of thunderstorms.

Sakura stopped moving and made herself go as close to Sasuke as possible. Sasuke patted her back and she slowly went to sleep.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
